Code Geass: Hymn of Darkness
by Esaran
Summary: After the finish of the Zero Requiem, peace is not awarded quite so easily, and thus the Demon Emperor is not quite finished, yet, and will be needed once again.
1. Chapter 1

**--Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass--**

**Note: This is my first attempt at writing any sort of Fan Fiction, and with nobody to proof it. It isn't all that long because it is the stage-setting prologue to the story. If people review enough, I should continue with it....**

* * *

Code Geass: Hymn of Darkness

The world is in a tentative peace with the death of the Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, with people on the street conversing as normal and people unafraid to show kindness to others after the hatred that had been focused on the Demon Emperor had died with him.

A small group realized what had happened, whom were those present at the betrayal of the Black Knights, Cornelia, and Nunnaly, those whom knew that Lelouch used to be Zero. As quick as it took Cornelia to figure it out, she played her part well, releasing the prisoners after Lelouch died. Nunnaly Vi Brittania, though devastated with the loss of her brother, took control of Britannia the moment Zero took her from the body of her brother. The shaken girl sat in front of the camera, backed by Cornelia, Schneizel, and Zero, as she made a statement as to what happened, Zero's assassination of the Demon Emperor, the world's enemy and secret savior.

--Later in Detheria (soon to be new Britannian capitol)--

Cornelia glanced around the small room that the corpse of Lelouch was put in to prepare for burial, wondering how he had fared so well when the entire world hated him, even his younger sister.

All of it made a useless spark of rage kindle inside of her as she stared at the Demon Emperor, who no longer breathed nor would ever again.

--C's world--

Lelouch floated in a white haze, absolute nothingness as it seemed till he felt like he was resting on stone. His eyes flashed open for the first time in what felt like him to be ages to see the stone structures that made up the Sword of Akasha, and above that the collective unconsciousness could be seen. For a brief moment Lelouch pondered if the Zero Requiem had failed, and he had not died, however when Lelouch went to look at the wound, it was still there, further confusing the genius who used to be the Demon Emperor. The entire structure briefly rumbled, the geass symbol still present upon the collective unconsciousness, so it would never allow the marching of time to stop.

From the symbol a brief light flashed, and standing on the platform would be a shape vaguely resembling a man, the movements sluggish but with purpose. Soon the figure stood not far from the startled Lelouch before Lelouch worked out what it was and relaxed.

"I forgot....that to stop my Parents, one consciousness had to stop it, and to stop it from happening in the future, that consciousness will stay awake"

The figure just seemed to stand there, before a slow nod acknowledged the statement.

"And you, Lelouch vi Britannia, stopped the most heinous sin from being committed, the stop of time, and for that you must be rewarded, though the reward is still a curse in the end, and is merely being transfered" the figure stated before Lelouch whited out.

"Consider it as you will, I am merely passing the power from nothingness unto you"

--Detheria--

Cornelia had just turned to leave when she saw a strange light radiating the room, spinning around to see a symbol form itself on Lelouch's right hand, obviously the geass bird-like symbol. Once again the spark of anger fixed itself in her and she nearly took out her gun, but noticed that Lelouch was breathing again. Cornelia was no fool, she knew that if someone saw that, there would be mass chaos, and everything her brother had sacrificed would be for nothing, and Euphiemia was among the sacrifices, and that was intolerable.

Only a few hours later, Guilford left with two Knightmares and supplies for the few who had not been in pendragon, losing their home when the fleija hit. The supplies were distributed, and the now breathing Lelouche was kept in the military base Cornelia had been in command of under the care of some of the best doctors, of course told not to speak of what they saw.

Cornelia sighed as she stood outside of Nunnaly's chambers, a frown set upon her features as she pondered whether or not to speak of the fate that befell Lelouch, being alive after being dead. She was greeted by Zero, who seemed to be Nunnaly's bodyguard these days, obviously, to her, Suzaku, from how well he had evaded the bullets of the Knightmare frames before assassinating the demon emperor. Upon entering, Cornelia lightened up when she caught sight of Nunnaly, who still seemed troubled but kept strong. Cornelia strode over to her sister and kneeling next to her.

"You doing okay?" she'd ask, and the wheelchair-bound empress nodded with a uncertain look. "Yes.....I'm meeting with the Japanese Prime Minister over trade alliances" Nunnaly said, looking over at the solemn Zero who stood to the side of the door.

"Well, if you're not needing the infamous Zero, I need to converse with him for a moment" Cornelia continued, shooting Zero a stern look in case the masked icon ever would think about arguing.

With Nunnaly's approval, Cornelia and Zero met in the small meeting room, Cornelia sitting at the head of the table, and the venerable Zero still standing.

"Alright Suzaku.....there aren't any cameras here so you can show your face. A military dog like me figured out what you and my brother cooked up, from the point you drove the blade into him, but that is only because I knew he was the first Zero, and I bet I'm not the only one" Cornelia said, Zero visibly stiffening.

"Might I ask, how good is your military training? Are you certain you killed him?" she continued, and Zero reached up, unclasping and removing the mask to show his face, though he had to adjust to the lights for a moment.

"I'm certain I hit the heart, a quick death I hoped" the new icon of Zero flatly stated, staring at Cornelia with a calm resolve. "So the coroner's confirmed, however there is one small problem...I assume you know of Geass already so I will merely move on....He came back to life" she stated, Suzaku gaining three looks within two seconds, first a look of relief which flashed into irritation and moved on into anger.

"I was fixing to leave the room before heading to assist Guilford in the relocation of Pendragon's displaced citizens when the symbol appeared on his hand" she said to the astonished Suzaku. "Can you help me comprehend what happened since you know much of what my brother was up to?" she'd finish, fixing the new Zero under her stare, who to her seemed about to ask a question from the posture taken. "Before you ask, he's currently in a coma-like state as it seems the wound is healing" she finished then waited.

"Well....the ninety-eighth emperor had a symbol on his hand like that, but both of us thought him to be dead since C's world devoured him" he'd say, ignoring the blank looks and confusion radiating from his Audience. "Of that I'll speak of later, but he was immortal at the point he had the mark" Suzaku continued, explaining what he had known about codes.

"Though that explains many things, but what are we to do with the Demon Emperor?" Cornelia inquired and Suzaku merely shook his head. "I can't help there, Lelouch was always the grand architect of strategy" Suzaku replied with a hint of irony since he played the role of the man of Miracles.

"What to do with him is the question indeed" she'd say, merely frowning as Suzaku excused himself from the room once putting the mask on, Cornelia too lost in thought to say anything at the moment.

Finally she stood, exiting and wishing Nunnaly luck before leaving the capitol to head to the military base where they were hiding Lelouch

--Britannian base 01537(Caerleonalter)

Lelouch awoke from the white haze to look directly up at the florescent lights which hung over what seemed like the bed of an observation room. He briefly felt a sting from where he thought himself to have been stabbed, but found no wound. He was dressed in his Ashford clothing, that being what he was supposed to have been buried in, more befitting than the garments of the Demon Emperor.

"How am I alive, the plan went perfectly." He grumbled, only to hear the door open with Cornelia stepping through. "You were dead, so yes your plan went perfectly, all the world thought you the Demon Emperor" She said, fixing Lelouch with a overly stern stare, softening briefly with the confusion written on her brother's face.

"The visual evidence on your hand would be most explaining" she'd merely state while Lelouch gave her a piercing stare, expecting some form of treachery as he turned his hand and saw the symbol on the palm. "This could be a problem" he'd merely state, seeming lost for words for a moment, though his posture stiffened. "What are you going to do with me now, give me to the people? You can't hide me forever and I can't die, they might try to torture me and all, but that wouldn't work" he'd say with a sigh, shaking his head for a moment.

"No...as I said, the world thinks you dead as well as the Demon Emperor, I can figure out a way to let you live in peace, since you sacrificed so much, but I must put to rest one matter. Why did you kill Euphemia" the former witch of Britannia stated, and Lelouch gave a sigh, looking at the elder sister. "It was my fault, yes, I met with her to discuss the Special Administrative Zone when my Geass went out of control, it was merely a joke, but it bent her will and forced her to do it, that being one of my more personal reason for wiping out the geass cult" he said, and sat up again.

At that revelation, Cornelia felt a twinge of regret about blaming Lelouch bluntly, since it was obvious how much it had poisoned his veins, to have been the cause of death. "Now you don't have to worry, the world is a peaceful place where you can lay low" the witch said in a calming tone before turning. "But don't go roaming the corridors, people will recognize you" she'd state in a stern tone before slipping out the door. "I can't blame you now, knowing what happened" would be all Cornelia stated before she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you people for the reviews, and please keep them coming, unfortunately this is another slow chapter, no real fights yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

* * *

Chapter 2

--One Year Later--

--Caerleonalter--

Lelouch sat in a black leather chair, typing on what he could only call what was likely one of the most enhanced computers in Brittania. Lelouch served many purposes in secret to Cornelia and the military, mostly tactical plans and strategies to wipe out terrorist groups and religious fanatics. Most of the world stayed under the one banner, no country actually going off on its own, just the small groups who had once relied on war for profit, and that was reason enough to obliterate the small terrorist cells.

"Cornelia, if the plan goes well, then the black knights will push the enemy units into line of fire from your units" he'd announce over the private channel, after all nobody was supposed to know he was alive. He watched the battle progress from multiple screens, privately having a small laugh with himself since he found it ironic, helping his sister now after he'd faught her up till his death, it had seemed. He boredly sat back in the chair, head resting while keeping an eye open to watch the battle progress as well as the tactical map the mobile command unit was equipped with. Of course he occupied the command level with only a few other operatives, all sworn to speak nothing of his being there.

"Once your past checkpoint one, have Zero and the Black Knights close in on the right flank from their position, the enemy will try to slide to the left, and thats where they can be taken down at our leisure, since the preparations have been completed" Lelouch continued, watching as the Sutherland Knightmares that were being caught in the recordings from Cornelia's and Zero's knightmare frames. It was all rather boring these days, Lelouch thought, he was used to being in his own command-unit Knightmare frame, not from a command center.

From the right sleeve, he slipped out a king chess piece, holding it in two hands boredly as the video feed let him see the cliffs come tumbling down on the sutherlands and the few Glasgow, a pitiful end to a pitiful group, Lelouch thought. Frankly he was irritated at how it seemed the terrorist groups were receiving frames from somewhere, though old models.

It was that point he stiffened, looking from the corner of his eyes around the room. Everything but the machinery seemed to be silent, radio chatter was continuing on, but there were no replies. Lelouch slowly turned his head for a moment to see them all still at their posts, though they seemed to be not doing anything.

At that Lelouch turned in the chair, finally noting five people standing in the center of the room, one dressed in what seemed to be some sort of ceremonial robe, which vaguely reminded him of the type of thing V.V. had been wearing as the head of the Geass Directorate. It was at that point Lelouch noticed that two of the individuals had glowing geass symbols in their eyes, and that left him speechless, although it had no effect on him. "Lelouch Vi Brittania, we know we cannot kill you since you possess the code from the ninety-eighth emperor, Charles, so we merely bring you a message" the over-dressed.

"We of the Geass Directorate were not all exterminated, and in the brief time you thought Charles had vanished, he re-formed the project with his code, because of his distrust of former Director V.V. he already had taken the research files and a group of scientists. And I, the director, oversee what happens at the directorate."

Lelouch stiffened at the mention of the Directorate, silently fuming that it was still in existence in any form, however there was nothing he could really do. Cornelia had been training him to fight, but he was still hopelessly unfit, and he didn't have his weapons on him since the research division had wanted to work on them.

"We are watching you, Demon Emperor, and you will do as we say, unless you want your dear sister to be assassinated. We will re-take Britannia, and by our decree you shall not get in our way, upon her life"

Lelouch adopted a look he'd only worn on several occasions, staring burning daggers at the 'Director' and the subordinates, already attempting to arrange a course of action for this situation. "And we cannot have you impede our escape, since I imagine that iss what you'd intend to do, and might do since you aren't affected by our Geass. However you are immortal so this will only hurt, but it will hurt" the Director firmly stated before a gunshot was heard, Lelouch then felt a great amount of pain, and finally darkness swarmed with its soothing embrace.

(Somewhere in the former Euro Universe)

With a slight buzzing noise, the small group appeared back where they were, four of the others taking their hand off of the shoulders of one of the ones standing in the front, the geass symbol fading away as the man clutched his eye. "Once we have C2 in our custody, we can take her code and transfer it to one of us, fully starting the directorate properly again. We could have taken the Demon Emperor, but he's far more useful alive, if we can make him work for us that is" the man said, striding over to a black chair and lowering himself into its padded cushions.

Three of the four remaining men bowed lowly and left the room, the fourth striding over the front of the chair and kneeling down. "What would you have me do" the man asked, and the Director tilted his head. "You have done enough for now, Rezin, I have much planning to do, and need solitude to think" the Director yawned, the fourth standing and bowing again before leaving.

--Caerleonalter--

Cornelia was furious, and it was obvious to all around, from Zero to even the small-standing soldiers who scurried out of the way of the Witch of Brittania. "What do you mean? Those five waltzed into the command center, and nobody even stopped them to check ID?" she asked in a rage, the poor soldier she was speaking too shrinking away fearing the lance from her knightmare might appear and squash him like a bug. "The...infiltrators....we..were asked for ID, and those...th...that took he ID confirm who they are" the soldier stuttered under the narrowing gaze of the Royal.

"Go retrieve the ones who took the Identification, and have them wait for me outside my tactical room" she'd say, turning and storming off, down the hall and pretty much all the way to the medical center, where Lelouch was slowly sitting up, a healing bullet-wound on the side of his head. "So who were they?" she'd ask, causing Lelouch to shift his attention from the physician running the tests on the wound to Cornelia herself, and she noticed the smoldering rage that was boiling inside of him.

"A remnant of the Geass Directorate, it seemed that when the Black Knights wiped out the original Directorate, dear sister, father organized a few of the members who weren't present at the city into a new form of the Directorate. I was just told to stay out of the way or they'd try to kill Nunnaly" Lelouch stated coldly, only the hint of indecision creeping in his voice. At that the breath caught in Cornelia's throat, Lelouch had done many-a-reckless thing when his sister was threatened, and it was likely to not change.

"It appears, dear sister, that they gave us an advantage" Lelouch stated simply with a rueful smile. "I know two things, from the fact they attacked and Geassed everyone else, it seems they forgot about Jeremiah, and number two, they obviously don't know where C.C is" he'd state. Before when he mentioned the name, it had confused Cornelia greatly who this mysterious person was, however over the last year Lelouch had gradually been sharing the pent up secrets that he no longer needed to hold with Cornelia, mostly with her persistent inquiry.

Lelouch stood up, and with a slight change in his posture, he'd put the mask of the cold strategist back on yet again, though malevolence shone deep within his eyes. "With your permission, sister, I'd like to form a Knightmare group, and I have the members of that group in mind, it would mostly be the command circle" he'd say with a grunt. "If we're fighting Geass users, I can't afford to be in the shadows, however the world will take me when I finally am seen again." he'd say, glancing between Cornelia and the ever silent Zero whom had followed her in. "And if you would like, both of you would play instrumental parts in it" he'd say, glancing between the two again. "I'd also need Kallen, C.C, Jeremiah Gottwald, and perhaps your knight, Guilford" he'd say, seeming to be gazing off who knows where, holding a blood-stained black king chess piece, presumably the one he'd had when he was shot.

Cornelia seemed dazed by that proclamation, but remained silent, merely nodding. Even she had figured out the fact that if the Geass cult was involved, the tentative peace that the Zero Requiem had made would likely be broken over the struggle for survival that would commence.

"Also, each in the unit would receive new knightmare frames" Lelouch would say with a lopsided grin, seeming for a moment to be like a genius who was unveiling his master plan to the rest of the world, or a kid wanting to show off his new toys. "Whatever you say" Cornelia said with a slight uneasiness in her voice. She hadn't ever been able to argue Lelouch out of anything when he had that sort of expression, so she never bothered to. "I can ask Guilford, however the others are your responsibility" she'd say, and Lelouch merely nodded as she departed the room.

When the door closed, Lelouch turned his gaze to the motionless Zero, whom seemed to be regarding him from behind the mask. "Can I count on you yet again, though I don't deserve any of it?" he'd ask, and Zero seemed to pause, shaking his head. "Though you have walked the path of blood, and have done things I can't forgive you of, you can count on me" Zero, or Suzaku would say, turning himself to leave."

(Several hours later)

--somewhere in Italy

Lelouch was frankly appalled at the ammount the account in the Brittanian treasury that had vanished, presumably from the amount of pizzas that C.C. had purchased. Lelouch just sighed slightly as he looked through the records, tracing the purchases till he came to a small place which was in range of all the local pizza parlors, which he found to be rather amusing. Several hours later and a plane flight he found himself standing outside of a small house in the residential district, most of the lights being off.

Lelouch went to a building in a refugee district once he got off of the jet, the make of the door seemingly plain and simple, as Lelouch had expected, thus confirming his suspicion. Lelouch of course wasn't out in public showing his face, so he wore what seemed to be a hooded coat with a scarf, since this time of year it was rather cold.

In his hands he held a peace offering for C.C, of course the surprise pizza would calm her down, however he still might have hell to pay. Of course he couldn't be hurt, but that was beside the point, as assumed, she would be the one who knew how best to torture an immortal.

Once he knocked on the door it was only shortly that it was opened, as if she had caught the scent of pizza from the other side of the door. Once the door was open, Lelouch found himself staring at a dumbfounded C.C.

"So....the life of a refugee getting boring?" Lelouch asked in a slight amused tone, the green-haired code bearer narrowing her gaze. She'd recognized him the moment she saw his eyes. "It has, and where have you been?" C.C. asked as she snatched the pizza box from Lelouch's hands, taking it back into the main room where she collapsed backwards onto a couch, right next to the recognizable cheese-kun.

"Helping Cornelia with her terrorist problem, however a day ago I got shot by a small group from what seems to be the new Geass Directorate" Lelouch merely stated, noting the look of mild surprise on the code-bearers face. "And I'm alive because of the human unconsciousness in C's world, I think, it seems to have given the code my father had possessed to me" he'd say, C.C. then looking half startled before she worked what likely happened out herself. "And since the directorate is still there, I assume you wish me to help you take it down again, since we are immune to the effects of Geass now, hm?" she'd ask and Lelouch merely stayed silent, knowing it was more a rhetorical question than one that needed an answer.

"It was boring, and... so long as you keep pizza coming, I'll help you in this little vendetta" she'd say, getting that mischevious glint she always had when she found something amusing. "Very good, that puts another advantage on my side, two immune to Geass stand to be a substancial advantage." Lelouch said, turning to the door. "I presume your ready to go, aside for that rediculous doll you don't carry much else around, do you" he'd say with a smirk, only to be rewarded by said doll slamming into his head from behind, causing him to smash onto the floor. Mentally Lelouch smirked again, pondering whom he should contact next, he'd probably contact Jeremiah next, since he'd probably need both him as well as Sayoko, who would likely come along anyways, to keep Kallen from shooting him, or coming after him in the Guren.

(somewhere in the country outside of Tokyo Settlement: Gottwald Orange Farm)

Jeremiah Gottwald leaned against a wood pillar on the porch of the two-story farm-house that he had bought using the considerable amount that was left to him because of his services. Though the life of growing oranges was much more relaxing than fighting battles in a large knightmare, he found it to be getting exceedingly dull too fast. Unlike growing oranges, which you could do almost nothing but aid to survive, knightmare battles could change direction at any turn in a battle between skilled tacticians, as demonstrated the numerous times Lelouch had fought Schneizel.

In truth, he was waiting to be called upon at any time, being one of the few who knew that the prince had survived. He knew of the survival in one fact, that the body that had been used in the funeral was not been the Emperors, merely a corpse which was made to look like him. Jeremiah had brought that fact up with princess Cornelia, whom had hesitated, then told him not to bring it up with anyone else.

Of course that meant when the phone rang, Jeremiah picked it up immediately upon reading the caller ID. Of course since he wouldn't know if it was a trick, he answered with "Gottwald Oranges, we deliver anywhere" he'd say, and with a relatively amused tone, he heard the voice of Lelouch on the other end of the line. "Took the orange thing to heart, haven't you, Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked, Jeremiah nodding curtly, still formal even if on the phone.

"Small matter, really, what I'm calling you about is that the geass cult wasn't completely destroyed, and has threatened Nunnaly, that alone makes them my enemy, I have blood on my hands too much, already, a little more won't hurt." Lelouch stated, and Jeremiah noted the slight tone of resignation behind the voice. "So I must ask you, Jeremiah, to return temporarily to aid me, and if so, to meet me at the gates of Ashford at ten tomorrow" Lelouch stated, pausing for a moment. "And if possible, request that Sayoko come, I last heard she was attending to Anya

"I'll be there, my lord" Jeremiah flatly stated, and the conversation ended there, Lelouch having hung up the phone as he always did, a rather annoying habit, though Jeremiah before going about preparing.

Ashford Academy (Grounds)

Kallen was on her normal break from class, and thus was out wandering the grounds as she usually did, of course what did she have to do when everyone else seemed both scared and in awe of her skills with the Guren. She eventually just sat down on the same bench as usual, taking out a pen and paper, starting on her Math homework, oh how she loathed the word homework at first, however since it distracted her during break now she was thankful for it.

Almost half a boring hour passed, and with that she was starting to forget that people were out there, of course that came get her when she heard several footsteps heading towards her position. Of course it sounded like multiple people, however she never would have thought anything of it. She may have to watch herself at times, but never at the academy, since nobody would escape if trouble was caused there. "Miss Kozuki?" she heard a irritatingly familiar voice say, though from where she didn't remember. "Yeah, and what is it?" she'd ask, raising her gaze to see Jeremiah, though of course she had no resentment towards the orange farmer. "Bringing a shipment to the Academy, finally? I heard the oranges from your farm were the best around" Kallen would inquire, though the prideful Jeremiah didn't let it show, that pleased him greatly. "Well, yes and no, actually I'm here on business, you see...." he'd say.

Kallen merely looked around the area, now noticing that Sayoko was with him. "Some things hidden in Lelouch's old room?" Kallen asked in a amused tone to the bodyguard and the orange farmer. "Not that we know of, but you might want to discuss it with him" Jeremiah said, then the two broke apart to reveal Lelouch who had been following behind.

Almost at the same moment Kallen was startled and quite angry at the one in front of her, so much her right eye twitched slightly. "Hello again, Kallen" Lelouch said in such a tone it just made her even more angry, and it seemed to be written on her face since Lelouch seemed to back up a step.

Of course it lasted a moment before Kallen seemed to settle down, nodding. "I wondered if you actually died, though I must thank you since the world seems to have become not so violent" she'd say, and Lelouch merely shook his head. "Thats where the problem is, I'm afraid I must request your help in this matter, you can say yes or no either way" he'd say, and the tone of it was of course annoying again. Of course this was the Lelouch she remembered, not the demon emperor, more like Zero.

"I'll come, your not doing it alone this time" she'd simply state, and he seemed startled for a moment at how easy it had been. "Uh....okay" Lelouch said, frowning. "You have a week to prepare, I guess, then I'll send a Jet to pick you up" he'd finish, and stepped forward. Now that he was in range, before he knew it, he got a punch right to the face.

A few years before, Lelouch might have had broken bones from the strike, but he stood back up with minimal effort, of course with no visible injury to himself. Kallen, dismayed at that fact, was about to strike again when she was held back by both Sayoko and Jeremiah. With a sigh, Lelouch made his grand exit, disappearing as fast as he could before the enraged Kallen escaped.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter....though a few bits of it were rather lame, I tried to keep it as in character as possible....


End file.
